To Die
by x-GlitterEyes-x
Summary: When a new mysterious student joins the Night Class, Yuuki feels something strange. And when attacks start happening on the students is it because of this girl? Can Yuuki face the danger this girl brings with her?
1. Yuku

**I'm not sure if I'll continue this story, it depends how many people like it…**** Oh and I'd like to note that this story will be mainly focused on an OC even though most of the time it's from Yuuki's point of view.**

**--**

All was quiet at Cross Academy, at the gates stood Yuuki, Zero and The Headmaster.

It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise, there was a chill in the air and as Yuuki hugged herself she let out a sneeze.

Zero glanced at her then looked at the Chairman, "How long do we have to wait?" he snapped; his fingers were near to falling off from numbness.

The Chairman merely replied in a happy voice, "Only a little while longer."

Zero groaned, he had been saying that for half an hour.

Suddenly the sound of tyres on gravel could be heard, the three turned their heads to find a black car making its way up. The windows were tinted preventing anyone from seeing the people inside.

"She's here." Cross said happily, Zero resisted the urge to punch him.

As it stopped in front of them a man stepped out of the car and walked around to open the back door nearest to them. Yuuki couldn't help but realise how pale he looked, his eyes were vague and blank and he looked as if he had all the energy drained from him.

The thought chilled her more than the air around her.

Opening the car door a figure then daintily stepped out of the car; Yuuki examined the newcomer who would be attending the Night Class.

The figure was a girl of around the same age as her, her long hazel hair was tied in two pigtails making her seem younger and as she looked up and met their gaze Yuuki felt her two brown eyes burning into her.

The uncomfortable feeling caused her to look away.

"John." The girl said in a soft voice.

The boy – only a few years older than her – nodded and walking back into the car drove off.

"My, my, such a cute girl!" Cross exclaimed with a happy smile.

The girl looked up and met his gaze.

"What's your name?" Zero asked.

The girl's gaze drifted towards his, "Yuku Kiwitzura."

At this Yuuki's eyes widened and she felt Zero stiffen slightly, Cross seemed to pause for a moment before continuing.

**(For those of you wondering, 'Yuku' means 'to die' in Japanese so that is why they're reacting as they are)**

"What an interesting name." Cross said unsurely.

Yuku shrugged, "I don't like it."

As Yuuki sneezed again Cross said, "Well let's get you inside shall we?"

Yuku smiled slightly however it merely made Yuuki feel more uncomfortable, "I'd prefer to make my way to my dormitory."

"Oh, do you know your way?" Cross asked.

Yuku smiled, "Yes."

As she wandered off Yuuki glanced up at Zero to see his reaction, "Zero?"

Without looking down Zero said, "She's dangerous, watch yourself Yuuki."

With that he turned to walk away.


	2. Eavesdropping

**Note: I won't be using any of the honorific except for 'sempai' as I tend to get them wrong lol, I'll probably get sempai wrong aswell. **

Kaname sat in his room gazing at his chess board, as he placed it on a board he suddenly turned his head to glance outside the window.

Walking up to the moon dormitory was a girl, as his eyes focused on her she suddenly halted and looked up meeting his gaze.

Kaname smirked slightly and as the girl tore her gaze from him and kept the same emotionless face she carried on.

Turning in his seat Kaname picked up a piece of his chessboard, "So she's arrived…" he murmured.

With that he picked up a black pawn that was currently not on the board and placed it on it knocking off another piece.

--

As Yuuki walked back to the sun dormitories with Zero she frowned, she was so curious about this new girl!

"What are you making faces at?" Zero asked.

Yuuki glanced up at him then looked back in front of her, "I'm just thinking about the new girl."

"Well I'd beware of her if I were you, something doesn't feel right around her." Zero stated.

Yuuki sighed, because of the cold air her breathe could be seen and rubbing her gloved hands together she brought them to her mouth and blew into them.

Suddenly Zero stopped causing Yuuki to do so aswell, just before she could turn to see why he had stopped she felt something drop over her shoulders.

Examining herself she found Zero's brown coat over her, "Huh?" she asked.

"There, feeling warmer?" Zero asked.

Yuuki looked up at him to see him looking down at her, "But… won't you get cold?" she asked noticing he was only wearing a shirt on his top half.

"I'm fine." He murmured as he resumed walking, "And your welcome." He added sarcastically.

Yuuki watched him go forward for a bit before a smile played itself onto her features, hugging the coat she cried, "Thank you!" and ran forward to catch up.

--

As Yuku walked into the dormitory the few vampires who sat there glanced at her.

"A new student?" Ruka murmured.

Yuku stopped and looked around at the vampires that were staring at her, "Hello." She whispered.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" a voice suddenly asked.

Everyone turned their attention upwards to gaze at the voice; Yuku looked up slightly later than everyone else and met the eyes of Kaname Kuran.

"Hello Kaname-sempai." Yuku murmured curtsying.

Kaname nodded in reply, "Good morning."

"Huh? Do you know her?" Aido asked.

Kaname smiled weakly, "We have met before. Why don't you introduce yourself ."

Yuku nodded and turning her gaze to the other vampires bowed slightly with her hair covering her eyes, when she stood up straight a smile was on her face.

"Good evening, I am Yuku Kiwitzura."

Some of the vampire's eyes widened at the name but they quickly hid it once again.

"I'll return to my dorm now." Yuku murmured, with that she walked up the stairs and passed Kaname before disappearing.

"I don't like her." Aido muttered to Kein.

Kein merely sighed.

--

Yuuki walked into her room feeling numb from the cold; trying her best to be quiet because Yori was asleep she made her way to her bed.

"Aah!" she said as her feet tripped over an object invisible to her in the darkness.

With a loud crash that sounded more like an elephant falling Yuuki ended up sprawled on the floor and rubbing her head which had hit the floor.

"Huh?... Yuuki?" came a voice.

Yuuki sat up to find Yori gazing at her from her bed.

"Sorry I woke you up." Yuuki apologised standing up.

Yori shook her head, "It's okay, are you alright?"

Yuuki smiled, despite disturbing Yori's sleep she was still more worried about how herself was.

"I'm fine." Yuuki said.

Yori nodded with a smile, "Good night."

Resting back into her bed Yori shut her eyes, Yuuki decided to do the same. Too numb to even unfasten the buttons of her clothes she decided not to bother, class began in a few hours anyway.

Clambering into her bed she pulled all the covers around her and curled up into a ball welcoming the warmth.

--

Yuku stood at the window of her dorm gazing out of it, in the shadows behind her stood a figure.

"Mi'lady?" he asked.

Yuku turned her head slightly and a sly smile appeared, "And it begins…"

--

"Yuuki."

Yuuki ignored the voice calling her.

"Yuuki?" the same voice asked slightly louder.

"Yuuki!?"

As the loud voice boomed out she jolted upwards, "Wha? Huh?"

Looking around she found herself in the classroom with everyone gazing at her.

The teacher sighed, "Quit falling asleep."

Yuuki smiled weakly and scratched the back of her neck, "S-sorry."

As the teacher continued Yuuki looked around, she frowned as she saw Zero also sleeping however he hid it well by having the person in front of him blocking his from the teacher's view.

She pouted at this, that was so unfair!

Suddenly she felt eyes burning into her, turning around to look out the window she glanced around the scenery.

As a blur passed through the trees she realised the white uniform, a vampire!

She had to do something…

Standing up she said, "Erm… sensei me and Zero need to go speak to the Chairman."

"Huh, why in the middle of my lesson?" the teacher asked.

Yuuki smiled trying to hide her panick, "About guardian duty."

The teacher eyes her suspiciously but nodded.

Yuuki turned to find Zero now awake; he glanced at her curiously but went along with it.

As soon as they were outside the door Zero looked at her.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"I saw a vampire outside." She murmured.

Zero's eyes widened, "Which one?"

"I'm not sure." Yuuki murmured, "They were too fast."

"Let's go."

Hurrying along the corridors the two ran out of the school, "I'll go this way!" Yuuki shouted.

Before Zero could protest she was already running away with her silver staff in her hand.

Running along the perimeter she kept a look out for any suspicious movement, could it be the new girl?

Suddenly she heard voices, halting she gripped her staff tighter and gazed at the trees to her right where it was coming from.

The voices were quiet and hard to make out; creeping through them she hid behind a tree.

"…how long?"

"Soon."

Yuuki peeped around the trunk to see two figures, one of whom was Yuku and the other who was the person who had driven her here: John.

Yuku sighed, "I'm exhausted."

John looked at her with concern, "Do you want me to help you?"

Yuku glanced at him, "No. I need you to be healthy so you can obey my wishes."

John frowned, "If you're tired it'll be worthless."

Yuku paused a placing a finger to her lips before smiling, nodding she said, "Very well."

Placing a hand around John's neck she brought him down so he was at the same level at her's, whispering something into his ear that Yuuki couldn't here she then gasped in horror as Yuku's eyes glowed red and fangs appeared.

As Yuku leant down to John's neck her eyes suddenly flew towards Yuuki meeting her gaze, Yuuki took a step back in surprise.

"My, my, eavesdropping isn't good you know." Yuku murmured pulling away from John, "You never know what you might find out that comes back to haunt you."

Yuuki gripped the staff tightly as Yuku walked forward, Yuku's eyes glowed a darker crimson red and parting her lips slightly she displayed her fangs.


End file.
